


Momma

by ayaMASO



Series: Vitayuu locker sins [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2 parts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding Kink, Gift Fic, I have no shame, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Single POV, Vitaly POV, Vitayuu, Yuuri POV, for kashoku, forgive my sin, my very first time writing this shit in this fandom, oedipus complex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: Yuuri loved children. He really does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> so, hello guys. It's been a while since the last i wrote a fic. Forgive me but heck, real life really kill me.  
> And so, i've been reading Kashoku fic "footprints" and i kind of tempted to write this one. sorry not sorry, that fic are my guilty pleasure.
> 
> this fic is unbetaed, so forgive me if there any grammar or spelling mistake because english isn't my native language.
> 
> Enjoy~!

.

.

Yuuri loved children. He really does.

He always remembered the day at the end of the season when he taking care the Nishigori’s triplets. He always ended up exhausted, sore, but happy nonetheless.

And because of that, there’s a time when he would imagined himself in Yuuko’s position. Build a happy little family, got pregnant, and settle down either in Hasetsu or Detroit with Phichit after retired for good from figure skating world. Maybe becoming a coach or finding more suitable job for his liking.

That would do. And perfect.

Or so he thought... until one day, Victor Nikiforov came along with his men and fucking kidnapped him right after Sochi that Yuuri had thought his whole world has turned into that kind of hell.

Maybe worse.

.

Yuuri kneeled on the cold bathroom tile, his entire body shook, tears sliding down his face in an ugly fat sob, a hand on his mouth—trying to pushed the bile that kept rising to his throat, heart beating like crazy in his chest.

It can’t be true. That must be some sort of hallucination playing trick to his mind. There’s no way that he—

“Oh,” Victor crouched down beside him, taking the pregnancy test and examining it before a heart-shaped smile appeared on his face.

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach.

The alpha leaned in, pressing his lips on Yuuri’s right temple. “Like I said before Yuuri, we know that this is gonna happen, right? Now you carried my child in your womb. The heir of this family. I’m so proud of you my little omega,” he murmured, nuzzling the omega scent gland, right above the bonding mark he left.

Then Victor stood, making his way towards his— _their_ bedroom, leaving Yuuri all alone with reality slapped him. Hard.

Yuuri wanted to scream, yelled, lashed out, smashed everything in front of him, burned the whole Nikiforov family—including himself—to ashes, or maybe he could made a good start by drank a rat poison. He would do anything. Anything if it could grant his wish. His simple wish to died.

Because he wanted to die so badly.

He didn’t want to get pregnant. Not like this. Not with Victor fucking Nikiforov. Not with that monster child growing inside him.

No.

But... did this poor little thing deserved that? Did his own flesh and blood deserved his hatred and resentment? Yuuri shook his head. His own child has nothing to do with his miserable life. They had nothing to do with all that happened in his life. He’s ugly, dirty, filthy, sinful, but his child? They the most pure thing in the whole world and Yuuri didn’t want to lose his child.

Put a hand on top his still flat belly, he whispered, “I will raise you, my baby. Momma will be here to raise you up. Don’t you worry, momma is here.”

.

.

**8 month later.**

Yuuri was sitting on his plush sofa when he felt his lower abdomen being torn inside, stream of liquid gushed down his feet, and right at the moment he _knew_ this is the time to give birth.

His baby wanted to come out, and Yuuri felt his heart leapt.

Another wave of pain hit him like bus, the omega screamed because it hurts like hell. He take a deep breath, tried to ease the pain with no futile because his belly constricted so badly and he shout in Japanese, making his bedroom door slammed open from the outside with a loud ‘BANG’ echoed in the room.

“What’s wrong?”

It’s Georgi.

There’s another sounds in the room, but Yuuri isn’t focused enough to make it. So he pointed out at his belly and said, “...the baby...” Georgi nod and there’s a woman voice yelling something in Russia, most likely barked command to bring Victor home and called a doctor to come. Yuuri recalled that it must be Mila before he was being carried towards the bed.

“Yuuri, you can do it. Take a deep breath,”

He obliged but then his belly started to constrict. Yuuri screamed.

He couldn’t do it. Definitely couldn’t do it.

“I-I can’t do it, Mila... it hurts so much. I can’t...”

“They’re already here, ma’am.”

“Good. Now get the hell out of here. You too Georgi.” Mila barked, soon enough the room was empty safe for Mila and several woman clad in white shirts inside the room. “I know it hurts like hell, but you gotta do it. And all these woman here will going to help you through it. So you better be strong and start to push when they ordered you to do so, or else I personally will _help_ you giving birth. And... I am sure that you didn’t want that to happen right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri really wanted to snap at Mila, but the pain in his lower belly was so great he started to shake and scream again.

“Okay, now start to push Yuuri,”

He takes a deep breath and pushed.

.

Everything from there becoming blurred in his mind. There’s so much pain, shouting, screaming, yelling, and then everything fell silent. He know he did it. He finally gave birth to his child, but he didn’t hear a thing except for his loud and frantic heartbeat.

Did his baby didn’t make it? Did his baby—

Yuuri felt his heart sank lower. Fear started eating him alive. His demon started to take control. His whole body shook. His baby. His sunshine. His whole world. His baby couldn’t—

Suddenly a loud cry filled the room, and Mila clapping at his left side. Yuuri stilled, stunned. That’s his baby sound, his baby first sound. His...his baby...

“He’s a healthy baby boy, Yuuri. Congratulations, though he almost didn’t make it, but I think he’s a strong willed guy. Just like you,”

He sniffled as the doctor handed him his baby boy. He cradled the little things in his arms, chest swelled with pure joy... with pride. His baby boy shift, yawned and blinked. Yuuri smiled, poking his baby chubby cheek, and a pair of briliant blue eyes staring back at him.

And for a moment he felt the time stopped.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitaly had always loved his beloved mother. And it was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter two of this fic. Hopefully you guys like it because i kinda disappointed with this chapter ;;;
> 
> this is Vitaly POV, about his own mother, about his love for his own mother. The italic one are flashback, bravely before Vitaly killed his father.
> 
> enjoy~!

.

.

**Vitaly Katsuki age 18. 4 years after escaping from Russia.**

Vitaly groaned as he came into his hand. He raised his hand, stared at the white sticky substance on his hand and _growled_. Nearing his rut, he once again had lost control and used his own mother as a masturbation material for him. Always come undone at the thought of Yuuri. His one and only mother.

His _omega_ mother.

He squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so wrong. _Very_ wrong.

He was not supposed to do that and yet he couldn’t stop himself. Whenever he was near Yuuri, his heart will beating like crazy and his inner alpha growled with so much desire to claimed Yuuri. Marked his mother as his. And Vitaly always had to bit down his growl and purr so that his mother wouldn’t get suspicious over him. But it became so hard every day. It was so hard to always fought back your instinct.

And Vitaly was so tired to do that already.

“Vitalik... baby, are you okay?”

That was Yuuri. His mother voice are so soft and gentle, very much like him. His scent... his scent are like the ocean and sakura blossoms with a hint of cinnamon. A perfect combination, and it suits him. But his mother scent were laced with worry. It made his alpha keened, rising his protective side and urging him to go there and wrapped his beloved mother in a comforting hug.

_He’s worried. He’s worried for us, you should soothed him. Soothed our mate._

_‘No.’_ He couldn’t—shouldn’t. As tempting as it was to wrapped and surrounding his own mother with his alpha pheromones, he must not do that. Yuuri was his dear mother. His only parent. It would hurt Yuuri heart if he did that.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

His mother scent are thick with worry, but Vitaly could still smelled the fresh sakura blossoms and the spicy cinnamon underneath it. That made his arousal grew, and his thick alpha cock sprung to life again. Head leaking with glistening pre-cum.

He wanted to vomit right there and then.

“... No,”

“Can I come in then? Are you nearing your rut, baby? I can smell your arousal here,”

Vitaly bit back moan at the sound of his own mother. It was oh so sweet, alluring, and he really wanted to hear those sweet voices when his mother was panting, writhing beneath him as he pounded _hard_ to—

He bit down onto his hand. Hard. Salt and coppery substance hit his tongue. Tears slid past down his closed eyes. “No, please do not come in momma. And... Yes... I’m nearing my rut... so please, do not let anyone come here momma. I beg you, please...” He sobs, pressed his face deeper onto pillow.

He heard Yuuri sigh softly, his feet shuffling in front of his room. “Okay, Vitalik, momma will do it.”

Vitaly sigh in relief.

“... And Vitalik, if you need something... please let me know. Okay?”

_‘I need you. I only need you, momma.’_

“... Okay,”

And Yuuri left.

Vitaly chocked on sob. He really are a shameful child.

.

.

_He was thirteen when he realized that he loved his own mother in sick, twisted way. Already presented a year ago as an alpha made him understand that his mother was an omega. A very beautiful one._

_And since that day, he couldn’t get rid of this disgusting feeling eating him alive. He wanted to cry. To ran to Yuuri and hug him and buried his face in his mother’s belly. But... his inner alpha will go wild if he do that. And Vitaly didn’t want that to happen to his mother._

_“Vitaly, dinner is ready. Momma is waiting for you to come,”_

_He turned around, finding Yulian standing at his door way. Yulian looks very much like Yuuri. From his messy jet-black hair up until his body build really similar with Yuuri. Vitaly smiled softly, stood up from his bed and making his way towards Yulian, ruffling his hair._

_His baby brother made an unhappy noise and swatted his hand away. “Do not touch my hair Vitaly. Only daddy can,” he said._

_At that Vitaly freeze. His daddy. Victor Nikiforov. A powerful alpha and the head of Nikiforov family. People in the family said that he was a spitting image of Victor, with silver hair and brilliant blue eyes. But that didn’t make him happy. It made him wanted to vomit. He hated it so much._

_He hated it._

_Because sometimes, Yuuri always so afraid to look at him. To look him in the eyes. Like he’s so scared and hating him at the same time. Because he looks exactly like Victor. The alpha that he despised._

_He remembered the day when he started to hate his own father._ _When he was only ten._ _The day when he witnessed Victor raping his mother. When he made his beloved mother cried. When he hurt him._

_And it hurt his heart too._

_“Vitaly? Big bro?”_

_Vitaly blinked, shake his head, pushing that dark thought in the back of his mind. He didn’t need to remembered_ that _now. Not when his mother waiting for him._

.

.

He loved nursing his mother.

Loved to latched onto his red, tender nipple and sucked, hoping that the honey-like substance would hit his tongue, but he tasted none. Yuuri breast were dry, due to his body are sick too much to produce more food for him.

He nearly whined at that.

“Vitalik, baby, I am sorry... I couldn’t give you any more milk. Forgive your momma, baby.” Yuuri said, a hand rubbing soothing circle on his back. Reluctantly, Vitaly pulled away, looking up at his mother. Yuuri giving him a weak smile.

It hurt his heart. _So_ much.

“It’s okay momma,”

No. It will never be okay. It will never be. He knew that.

“But Vitalik,”

“Please momma, let me nursing you again. You don’t have to feel sorry, I’m okay.”

Yuuri nod, and so Vitaly curled up to his side again, mouth latched onto Yuuri’s red nipple, one hand massaged his other breast. And as he breathed in Yuuri’s calming scent, he found himself loving his mother more and more.

There’s no turning back. No escape.

And he didn’t want to run away or escape.

He wanted to _be_ his mother alpha.

Wanted to take him and claim him. Wanted to make his mother happy, because only him that could make his mother happy. Could make his mother healthy again.

But for now, let it be like this. Let this one peaceful moment to last. Because Vitaly really needed it right now.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i could make another fic in this fandom. hahaha  
> feel free to yelled at me XD
> 
> as for why vitaly arousal didn't have any effect on yuuri because he still had bonding mark with victor. although victor was dead, but his bonding mark prevent vitaly's rut pheromones to affect him. but that broken bond also had a side effect for yuuri's body. so that's why he needed a new alpha to mate with :""  
> (idk if it's true or if it's fit with footprints canon)
> 
> bye sinners~

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see Vitaly POV about his dear momma in the next chapter~
> 
> by sinners /slap


End file.
